x_menfandomcom-20200222-history
Tempest
GeNext In the continuity of GeNext, Tempest is the daughter of Storm. She was born and raised in the Savage Land, and is awkward with using her powers around others and also with social interaction. During the first issue of GeNext, she is shown to be sparring with this continuity's X-23. Her fellow teammates step in to defend her, but she refuses, instead running away from the training. She is the closet to Pavel Raspustin, who shares some memories with Becka due to the face that his grandmother, Nereel. However, Pavel does not wish to share these memories with her. During a visit to a bar following training, Becka transforms into a Savage warrior with black tattoos, fangs and claws when she is assaulted by a bar patron. She then proceeds to attack the man, and then runs away when she realizes that her fellow teammates have seen her in a state she never wanted them to see her in. She is found by Olivier, who proceeds to kiss her and this somehow enables her to revert back to her normal state. Becka's birth dates back to when her mother captured the savage land mutate Brainchild, and Becka herself hails from the savage land. She appears to not like to socialize with her teammates or show her powers in front of them which is the focus of the first issue of GeNext. At the beginning of the series Becka shows that she is uncertain of using her powers during a training session against X-23. While her friends and teammate do step in to defend her. After she leaves the room she is shown to have difficulty controlling her transformation to Savage. After the training session in their down time Pavel proofs he and Becka are closer than the others with him having insights to her past that the others don't seem to have his grandmother having helped raised Becka but he is unwilling to share these. At this same bar Becka get's in a slight altercation in which she transforms and soon after takes to air to not attack the man who provoked her anger with the weather around her reflecting her emotional state. She decides its time to face the music and returns to her friends With Oliver providing her as anchor he either calms her down or siphon's enough of her energy during their kiss for her to revert back to normal. Becka's is also often unsure of herself and her senses due to her surroundings as it is very different from her native home, the Savage Land. She blames herself for not noticing when No-Name vanishes from their room and is the most adamant about going after her to find her and then bring her back. In spite of not seeming to fond of No-Name but does consider her a teammate and will go to bat for her when needed Powers *'Weather Manipulation': Inherited from her mother.She has inherited Ororo's power of weather control and great control over this by example being able to use her powers to airlift one of the original Blackbirds and fly it out of the Hanger *'Savage Form':However she also has her own powers which are more primal in nature, when angered or in distress she becomes more savage, her eyes glow orange, black (possibly tattoo)markings appear on her, her hair stands on end, her fingernails grow into claws and the weather begins to mirror her now angry and primitive persona. This transformation also seems to increase her senses, strength and resistance shown as being able to take quite a beating and her powers also become more raw.However she hates for her friends to see her like this and fears that they'll see her as a monster and is still susceptilbe to telepathy. Grows teeth and claws and transforms into a beast like form when attacked and provoked. Category:Mutants